La Verdad De Los Dragones
by Maria love dragon
Summary: soy pesima para los summary, pero lean
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail **

**La Verdad De Los Dragones**

Capitulo 1:

Era un día muy tranquilo, un equipo de magos formado por Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy y 2 nuevos integrantes Wendy y Charle volvían de una misión de la cual por increíble que pareciera no hubieron tantos destrozos; todos muy contentos en especial Lucy que podría pagar su renta por 6 meses, todos iban llegando a la estación de trenes el primero en subir por increíble que suene era Natsu ya que gracias a unas patillas que le había dado una amiga, quien le dijo que las hizo un doctor capacitado y de confianza las cuales tenía que tomar antes de subir al tren y así no tendría nauseas en los vehículos.

Al subir, todos exhaustos se sentaban y varios empezaban a dormirse los primeros claro fueron Natsu y Happy, luego Wendy (recuerden que ella es una niña), al cabo de un rato todos dormían pasaron horas y para su mala suerte llegaron a la última parada un pueblo muy, muy, muy alejado de Magnolia llamado Rouge, cerca de un bosque con un letrero cerca de lo que parecía un sendero lo primero que se veía antes de llegar a Rouge el cual estaba escrito en una lengua extraña, parecía haber sido escrita con un cuchillo o con garras, una de nuestras magas favoritas despertó gracias a uno de los de la estación, Erza hablaba con el empleado- señor dígame ¿estamos en Magnolia?- ¿Magnolia? Lo lamento señorita pero esta es la última parada el pueblo Rouge-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!! NO PUEDE SER- decía tomando el cuello de la camisa del empleado de la estación moviéndolo con rabia, luego se percato de que los otros estaban dormidos así que decidió ''despertarlos''-¡¡¡¡DESPIERTEN!!!!- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!- gritaron todos excepto Natsu- Erza-san ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Wendy- según él- señalo a el empleado el cual estaba en una esquina temblando, mirando a Erza asustado- Erza ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Gray- nada, bueno a lo que iba según él no estamos en Magnolia estamos en un pueblo llamado Rouge- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!- preguntaron todos menos Natsu, quien fue despertado por Erza siendo agitado-NATSU DESPIERTA- Erza ya está despierto- dijo Lucy asustada con una gota en la cabeza- los chicos bajaron del tren y salían de la estación la cual estaba cerca del bosque, todos y cada uno se fijaron en el letrero, bueno todos excepto Natsu, Lucy al percatarse le pregunto- Natsu - ¿sí?- ¿no te interesa saber que significa esto?- dijo señalando el letrero- ¿y ustedes quieren saber lo que dice?- claro- dijeron todos- bien dice ''nasite wonrua''- ¿eh?- dijeron todos con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza- ah perdón dice ''aléjense humanos''- Natsu-lo llamo Lucy- ¿sí?- ¿Cómo entiendes eso?- ah es que eso es Nanji- ¿Nanji?- si, Wendy debiste haberlo oído ¿no?- en realidad no- bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero surgió otra pregunta esta vez viniendo de Gray- Natsu ¿Qué es Nanji?- oh Nanji es… - empieza a decir con cara seria y nostálgica dejando con dudas a todos, para luego sonreír y continuar- el lenguaje de los dragones- dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- bien ya aclarada la duda del letrero vallamos al pueblo- dicho esto Erza empezó a caminar seguida por Gray, luego por Lucy, seguidas por Wendy, Charle y Happy, Natsu se quedo atrás mirando el bosque, pensando- _¿Cómo estarán ellos? Quisiera verlos, pero…_ - en eso Wendy y Happy lo llaman- Natsu-san ven vamos al pueblo- ¡Aye! Natsu ven- ya va- Happy y Wendy se encaminaron hay Natsu se dio cuenta- un momento dijeron al pueblo…- se empezó a palidecer dio pasos hacia atrás como si quisiera huir, pero Erza-¡¡¡NATSU VEN AHORA!!!- ¡Aye-san!- dijo acercándose, pero al llegar cerca de sus amigos alentaba el paso, todos entraron al pueblo las personas de ahí al notar de que gremio eran, los miraban con admiración, los magos se preguntaban en por qué de las miradas hasta que Erza se percato que alguien no iba tras suyo como los otros así que le grito- ¡¡¡NATSU VEN AQUÍ AHORA O IRE POR TI!!!- y así hizo Natsu, pero después de haberlos alcanzado se quedo con la cabeza baja y cuando todos avanzaban el los seguía a paso lento después de un rato todos los aldeanos los miraban, esas miradas de admiración se convirtieron en miradas de miedo y enojo todas esas miradas dirigidas a una persona, Lucy tomo la iniciativa y pregunto- ¿Por qué miran así a Natsu?- no lo sé- decía Erza algo preocupada mirando a Natsu quien caminaba atrás con la cabeza abajo, su paso era lento, pero constante no se habían detenido hasta que alguien grito- QUE HACEN CON ESE MONSTRUO- ¿LO DEJARAN AQUÍ?- dijo otro, luego empezaron los murmullos la mayoría insultantes-oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Gray- ¿aquí hay un monstruo?- pregunto Lucy algo asustada- ¿QUE? PREGUNTAN ESO CUANDO LO TIENEN HAY PARADO ATRÁS DE USTEDES- ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Erza ya molesta, todos los aldeanos exceptuando a los niños que no entendían lo que pasaba señalaron a Natsu el al notarlo se palideció miraba a todos lados aterrado, uno de los aldeanos se le acercaba con un palo, Natsu se percato y salió corriendo, los chicos intentaron detenerlo, pero- ¡váyanse! ¡Aléjense!- después se fue tirando al suelo al que estuviera en su camino es decir a Gray, Lucy y a Happy; todo se calmaba entre los aldeanos quienes se alejaban dejando ver a una mujer- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto- ¿le harán daño?- continuo- ¿de quién hablas señorita?- pregunto Wendy- de Natsu- ¿usted lo conoce?- pregunto Lucy- si, desde hace mucho- ¿en serio?- si- dijo sonriendo- vengan quisiera hablar con ustedes- continuo y empezó a caminar los chicos dudaron, pero al final Erza tomo como siempre la iniciativa seguida por Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charle, todos caminando con la misteriosa joven- oiga- llamo Lucy a la joven guía- señorita-dime Ema- bien Ema-san, pero…- ¿sí?- ¿no deberíamos buscar a Natsu?- Ema paró en seco y dijo- no, el necesita estar solo- de acuerdo- bueno si no hay más dudas vamos a mi casa- disculpa si hay otra duda- ¿Cuál?- ¿Por qué los aldeanos lo odian?- bueno lleguemos a mi casa y les cuento, pero les diré que no lo miraran con los mismos ojos- ¿Qué?- pregunto Gray- ya les dije que esperemos a llegar a mi casa- bien-Aye- dijeron todos (adivinen quien fue el aye.

**En otra parte…**

-Amo- llamo una joven con alegría- ¿sí?- respondió el hombre al que llamaba amo (Aclaración: Cuando ponga Amo con mayúscula lo dice sus seguidores, pero cuando sea en minúscula serán los otros personajes y yo)- ha vuelto Natsu… ya volvió- bien al fin nuestro su fuerza será nuestra- Amo el ¿estará bien ciento?- claro- dijo acariciando su mejilla (imagínense la escena) después se sentó en algo parecido a un trono y la chica miraba al vacio nostálgica- pronto te volveré a ver… Natsu- dijo feliz mientras que el amo decía- nuestro plan comienza…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

En una parte lejana del pueblo Rouge, cercana al bosque un chico de bufanda, corría aterrado, hasta llegar a un acantilado, llegado ahí comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un prado, pasado eso, llego a un sendero, en ese mismo prado, volteo su cabeza a un lado y se dirigió al pie de una montaña donde había una cueva pequeña, se metió, ahí se apoyo en la pared del fondo, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas y empezó a decir- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian? ¿Por qué… tengo miedo?- dijo cayendo dormido por lo cansado que estaba (ese lugar no estaba cerca del pueblo) y unas lagrimas pasando por sus mejillas…

**En Otra Parte… En El Pueblo…**

En una casa del poblado de Rouge se veían a los magos de Fairy Tail entrar con Ema, una aldeana ,al interior de dicha casa; ya dentro, Ema los guio hacia la sala, donde todos se sentaron en los sillones de la ya mencionada sala:

-bien- empezó a decir Ema- ¿quieren algo de beber?- continuo- no, no gracias- dijo Erza- lo que queremos es respuestas- dijo Gray con un tono frio- bien ¿qué quieren saber?- pregunto Ema- bueno primero ¿Por qué lo atacaron así? ¿Acaso?… ¿Natsu-san hizo algo malo?- pregunto Wendy con toda su inocencia- bueno Natsu como creo que ya debieron, notar nació aquí- no, no lo habíamos notado- Dijo Gray- Gray debes prestar más atención y pensar mas- dijo Happy- estaba siendo sarcástico- le respondió molesto Gray con puño arriba apretándolo con fuerza- volviendo al tema- trato de continuar Ema- como ya les dije Natsu nació aquí, aunque sé casi todos los detalles ,no les puedo decir mucho, solo lo que sé- bien, queremos saber- dijo Lucy sonriendo- bien, les diré, pero prométanme que no le dirán lo que les dije, no quiero hacerle recordar- dijo ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos- Ema-san- dijeron Wendy y Lucy al unisono con un tono de preocupación- Natsu para mi es como un hermano- continuo diciendo- siempre nos contábamos las cosas, todo, éramos muy unidos, mi padre Alphonse lo recogió de una casa que se incendio a las afueras del poblado, fue el único que sobrevivió- disculpa Ema eso no responde la pregunta de ¿Por qué a Natsu lo odian?- Interrumpió Gray - a eso voy, pero es una historia muy larga…

**Flash Back…**

Un día en las afueras de la aldea de Rouge en una casa muy hermosa, pero modesta ,en la que vivían un hombre, una mujer y su hijo de 2 años; una tarde el niño jugaba con una bola, en los alrededores, caminando, (claro torpemente al ser un bebe aun) su madre lo vigilaba sentada en una silla de una terraza afuera de la casa- Natsu ten cuidado- le decía- si- le respondió el niño (recuerden es un bebe así que hablaba infantilmente) él seguía jugando con la pelota, la tiro cerca de un árbol lejos de su madre quien seguía sentada, cuando la estaba recogiendo del suelo y la levantaba, la bola se prendió en llamas, lo primero que hizo el niño fue asustarse, luego noto que el fuego no lo lastimaba, empezó a sonreír parecía agradarle tener el fuego en sus manos, el pequeño decidió ir a mostrárselo a su madre, así que se fue corriendo hacia su casa, al ver a su madre le dijo- okaasan (madre) mite, mite (mira, mira) - decía enseñándole el fuego en sus manos, la madre del niño lo miro con horror - ¿Cómo es posible? - decía temblando- no sé - le decía algo confundido - okaasan daijoubu? (estas bien?) - no… - ¿Qué pasa okaasan? - no… yo no soy tu madre - pero ¿Por qué? - porque… no soy ni seré la madre de un monstruo - en ese momento el fuego se apago, al pequeño se le salían las lagrimas, no entendía por qué le decía eso, no paso mucho para que el padre se enterara de lo que paso y le empezara a temer al niño – otousan (padre) ¿Por qué no me hablan? - mira no me hables y no me digas así - el pequeño niño se alejaba y se ponía en una esquina llorando, un par de semanas después, una noche,- aléjate monstruo - le decía la mujer al niño, el cual estaba tirado en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos y con algunos rasguños en la cara - ni se te ocurra volver a entrar a esta cocina - le decía el hombre – pero - pero nada, aléjate! - lo siento okaasan, otousan – es que no entiendes?, no eres nuestro hijo!!, solo eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza, es que no te ha quedado claro! querido trae la escoba!- no, no, no quiero- les decía el pequeño mientras la mujer y el hombre se acercaban con la escoba y el palo- váyanse, aléjense, por favor – les decía pegándose a la pared de la sala lleno de miedo, cuando el palo le iba a pegar, él lo detuvo y este se prendió en llamas, su mirada estaba vacía, los miraba fijamente, el palo cayó al suelo por la reacción del hombre, el fuego del palo se extendía por la casa, la pareja asustada quiso salir, pero la estructura de la casa se derrumbaba, así que el segundo piso les cayó encima, el pequeño arrastraba su espalda contra la pared en la que estaba pegado, hasta caer sentado al suelo, no parecía asustado por lo que había pasado, miraba el fuego con mucha calma, después se oían gritos desde afuera y el incendio empezaba a apagarse, fue ahí cuando el pequeño empezó a notar lo que había pasado, comenzó a asustarse y a llorar, un hombre se acercaba lo recogió y lo llevaba a afuera, ya que no veía a nadie más salió, ya fuera de la casa veía al niño, luego le pregunto- niño ¿Cómo te llamas?- Natsu- decía llorando- bien yo soy Alphonse ¿Qué te parecería si vivieras conmigo y mi hija?- no, se- continuaba llorando- bien, vamos te cuidaremos- decía con un tono paternal y se alejaban. Ya había pasado casi un año, Natsu ya había cumplido 3 años y parecía haber olvidado todo, un día un mago pasaba por el pueblo y quería demostrar sus poderes de lectura de mentes, escogiendo personas de entre la multitud ,entre esas Natsu, (el poder del mago funciona buscando en sus mentes pensamientos o memorias y mostrarlas o verlas el mismo) cuando a Natsu le toco ir, se mostraron sus recuerdos más recientes, entre esos, aparecieron el incidente, todos quedaron en shock, incluyéndonos, aunque nosotros ya sabíamos de eso, uno de los presentes dijo- MONSTRUO ES UN MONSTRUO – después de eso Natsu vino con nosotros…

**Fin Flash Back…**

-El estaba aterrado, lloraba mucho, no lo había visto así, desde que mi padre lo había traído a casa con nosotros y por lo que pudieron ver, el odio que sienten hacia él no ha cesado…

-Ema-san ¿Qué paso con tu padre?- pregunto Lucy- bueno unos meses después, mi padre murió enfermo y yo me encargue de Natsu – bueno aun no entiendo – dijo Erza - ¿Qué cosa Erza-san? – no puedo creer que una madre le haga eso a su hijo y mas dejarlo así – bueno en realidad este pueblo tiene una leyenda de porque se llama Rouge – dijo Ema - ¿ah si? – pregunto Charle – si, aunque no muchos la conocen, pero si mal no recuerdo tenía que ver con dragones – todos la miraban con los ojos como platos y luego gritaron – ¡¿DRAGONES?! – si, es la leyenda más antigua y menos conocida de este lugar, creo que tenía que ver también con el bosque de las afueras del lugar – decía Ema con el dedo índice cercano a la boca pensativa – bueno chicos ,dejemos de pensar en el pasado y vayan a dormir, les mostrare sus habitaciones – continuo Ema, todos la siguieron a las habitaciones aunque Happy le pidió a Lucy dormir con ella, porque se sentía solo y también porque Charle no quiso dejarlo quedarse con ellas, Lucy respondió con un ''ok, Happy'' con una gotita estilo anime…

**En Otra Parte (donde se encontraba Natsu)**

Una mujer, con una extraña vestimenta, con un tatuaje o marca extraña en su brazo derecho, se acercaba a Natsu, cuando llego junto a él, se arrodillo, puso su mano en su mejilla, lo miraba con alegría y nostalgia – hola, tiempo sin verte Natsu , decía, pero alguien se acercaba – ¿desde cuando desobedeces ordenes?, ese para tu información, es mi trabajo – decía un hombre, también de una extraña vestimenta, pero él tenía pelo blanco y unos ojos rojos – no me importa y menos si lo dices tú, cabeza de chorlito – le decía furiosa, ya separando su mano, de la cara del inconsciente y parándose – ''Ana'' (nombre de la chica) se que quieres verlo, pero aun no es hora, confía en el Amo – si, lo sé ''James'' (nombre del chico) – bien, por primera y espero ultima vez te hare caso – continuo – eres muy mala – me importa poco lo que pienses – decía yéndose con su compañero, en su mente – _adiós Natsu nos veremos pronto lo juro _– después se desvanecieron en la oscuridad…

**Continuara…**


End file.
